Dark Secrets
by Dark Eco Heartless
Summary: Nieva, a girl from Radiant Garden, finds herself in strange new places. Using her powers, she desperately tries to unravel the dark secrets all around her.
1. The Incendent

****

Dark Secrets

********

**by Dark Eco Heartless**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**Chapter 1**.**The Incendent**

* * *

**DEH**:**This is my first story with an OC so, if you like it please review.**

**DEH: This chapter is kind of technical, but it gets better.**

* * *

Nieva sat bolt upright in her bed, the smell of darkness was everywhere. The walls of her room were black and smoking, and her blankets were charred. She'd

had that dream again; the one about how she'd got her powers.

It had happened in Radiant Garden when she was very little. She'd been walking back to the lab with her friend Lea; they were talking about the new discoveries

Ansem the wise had made. When they arrived at the study, Lea told her to head back to her room. She had always lived in the castle; she never knew who her

parents were. Nieva noted the basement door was open as she neared her room. Feeling something was not right, she decided to investigate. As she

neared the bottom of the stairs, she could hear a lot of yelling and screaming. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw that the door was open.

When she looked inside, she saw a man, one of Ansem's apprentices. He was leaning over a vat of some dark liquid. In the corner there was a tank with a black

creature in it. Suddenly there was a scream, and from one of the tanks a heart shaped thing flew out. It drifted into the tank with the creature. Nieva realized

that she shouldn't be here, and as she tried to leave, her foot caught in the door causing it to squeak. The man turned around and saw her. She tried to get

away, but he grabbed her, and tried to shove her in the tank where the heart came out of. She struggled hard, and in the skirmish there was an explosion. The

vat with the dark stuff was knocked over. Breaking free from the man, she ran for the door. He grabbed for her, and she fell into the dark liquid. The second it

touched her skin, it started to encase her body. She screamed in pain. The last thing she saw before passing out, was a door in the wall that was destroyed by

the explosion. That was the last thing she remembered from the incident. When she woke up, she was in Disney Castle. She was told that the king was visiting

Radiant Garden when she was transformed. He convinced Ansem the wise that she had to be taken to Disney Castle. After Ansem agreed, she was taken to the

cornerstone of light in the hope that it would cure her. Unfortunately it didn't cure her, but it did help her to control her transformation into a dark creature. She

was sixteen now, but she still had nightmares about that awful day. Each morning she would wake up to her room fried. Of course that was her fault; she would

release a burst of dark energy wile she was dreaming. She got out of her bed and walked over to the door. As she rang the servant bell, she looked at herself

and saw that all of her clothes were burned off. She quickly grabbed a robe and headed to her changing room. When she finished changing, she walked back to

her room. She smiled when she saw the broom servants cleaning her walls. Suddenly, she heard the court wizard running down the hall yelling. When she

opened her door, he ran past her room without even noticing her. Once again curiosity took over, and she followed him to the garden.


	2. The Letter

**Dark Secrets**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**by Dark Eco Heartless**

* * *

**Chapter 2. The Letter**

* * *

Nieva caught up with Donald at the garden. He was trying to wake up Goofy. "Wake up Goofy, wake up. This is serious," he yelled at the knight. Nieva strolled

over and asked, "Do you need any help?" Donald turned around. "Yes, please," he said in exasperation. Nieva pointed her finger at Goofy and zapped him with a

little dark energy. Goofy hollered in surprise, and then sat up rubbing his head. He looked around until he spotted Donald and Nieva. "Hey there Donald, Nieva.

G'morning," he said, slurring his words slightly. "We've got a problem Goofy, but don't tell anyone," Donald said quietly. Goofy raised his eyebrows and said,

"Queen Minnie." Donald stuck his beak in the air, "Not even the queen." Nieva smiled and said, "Daisy." Donald shook his head and exclaimed, "NO, its top

secret." Nieva reached over and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around only too see the Queen and Daisy standing at the entrance to the garden.

* * *

The five of them were in the royal library. Nieva began to read the letter the king had left.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's big trouble brewing. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've got to check into it. There's someone with a "key"—the key to our survival. So I need you, Goofy, and Nieva to find him, and stick with him. Got it? We need that key or we're domed! So go to Travers Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks pal._

When she finished reading, Daisy said, "Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Minnie turned to her and answered, "It means we'll just have to trust the king." Goofy

scratched his chin, "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Nieva turned to the queen, "Your highness. Don't worry, we'll find the king and this "key"." Queen Minnie

smiled, "Thank you, all of you." Donald, Goofy, and Nieva started leave, but Minnie stopped them. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you,"

she said, and pointed towards the desk. Nieva walked over to the desk and saw a small bug wearing a suit. "Cricket's the name. Jiminy Cricket, at your service,"

he said. Nieva held out her hand and he jumped up onto her shoulder. They all headed toward the gummy hanger. "We hope for your safe return. Please help

the king," Minnie called after them.

* * *

When they arrived at the gummy hanger, Chip and Dale were working on their latest improvement. Donald walked down to the platform and waited. Getting

frustrated he hollered into the intercom, "Anytime your ready." Chip and Dale looked up, and Dale ran over to the switch that released the walkway to the ship.

Nieva was really exited, the last time she had been on the gummy ship, she had been unconscious. "Nieva," Chip called. She turned around and saw the little

chipmunk beckoning her to follow him. She fallowed him into the cabin area of the ship. As they walked he said, "We added a new room to the ship and modified

it with our latest invention." Chip met them at the door; he explained to her that they had lined her room with a new gummy type. It was suppose to be able

toabsorb random bursts of dark energy, that way she wouldn't toast her room when she slept. When she opened the door she gasped. The walls were black

with a purple sheen. In the middle of the room were a white bed, a lamp, and a desk. Chip looked up at her, "We added the white bed so that the room wouldn't

be completely black. The new gummy doesn't come in any other color." "Its ok, I love it," she said and walled over and sat on the bed. Just then the ship

started vibrating as the engines warmed up. Chip and Dale gasped. "We forgot to tell Donald about the new launch sequence," Chip yelled. They both ran toward

the cockpit yelling at each other. "I told you it was a bad idea," Dale said to Chip. "What are you talking about, it was your idea," he said back. Nieva smiled and

lay down on her stomach. She sat up quickly because she heard a muffled yell from under her. Jiminy hoped out of her shirt pocket, "You almost squashed me,"

hesaid, breathing heavily. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't-," suddenly the gummy ship engines flared on, and the floor of her room dropped out from under them. She

grabbed Jiminy and held onto him so that he wouldn't really get squashed. The gummy ship fell down the launch tube, with everyone inside screaming. When it

finally popped out the bottom, Donald staggered over to the controls and righted the ship. Then he gunned the engines and they blasted off towards Traverse

Town.


	3. Time

**Dark Secrets**

**************by Dark Eco Heartless**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**Chapter 3. Time**

* * *

**DEH: The first part of this chapter is not a memory, it is happening in the future.**

**DEH: Oh ya, I forgot to mention that Nieva is really strong. Not super strong, but close.**

* * *

"Run. It's going to self destruct, and anything could happen." Ansem the wise stood over his malfunctioning Kingdom Hearts digitizer. King Mickey took a

step forward, "Ansem, no!" Ansem the wise looked at Riku and said calmly, "Riku, you know what to do." Riku nodded, then turned around. He spread his

arms and kept Sora and the King from running toward Ansem. "Goodbye my friends," Ansem said to the seven of them. "Goodbye my…" he never finished his

sentence. The machine exploded in a timeless, ethereal glory. The shock wave was immense; it traveled beyond the castle and into another time.

* * *

Nieva sat up and shook her head. She opened her hands, "Jiminy, are you ok?" "I'm fine," he said, hopping down from her hands. She stood up and looked at her

room, which was thrashed. "What was that," Jiminy asked. Nieva chuckled and said, "I think that was the new launch sequence." Jiminy hopped toward the door,

"I'm going to see if the others are ok." Nieva started to put her room back together, "Ok, I'll stay here and clean up. If you see Chip and Dale, tell them that one

of the walls in here was damaged." Jiminy nodded and left. Nieva was lifting the desk up, when she noticed something strange. The wall had been damaged when

the desk slammed into it, but that wasn't the strange part. She had been to the gummy hanger enough times to know how gummy blocks worked, but she had

never seen one spark and fizzle with blue energy. She turned for the door, planning to find Chip and Dale herself and tell them of this strange new occurrence.

Suddenly the blue energy erupted from the wall in a shower of blue sparks. She jumped back, covering her face. Then the ship started to shake. Chip's voice

sounded over the intercom, "Rogue energy wave coming up fast, all hands brace for impact!" Nieva dove for the door, but the vibrations had jammed it shut, and

not even she could open it. The wave hit the ship at full force. All of the walls in Nieva's room started to crack and spark. She was thrown onto the floor, as a

horrendous screeching noise echoed through her head. She screamed in pain as the noise reached its peek. There was a sudden flash of light, and then the ship

stopped shaking. Chip's voice sounded over the intercom again, "Chip here, calling in from auxiliary control. Is everyone ok?" Donald's voice sounded next, "This is

Donald, calling in from the bridge. Jiminy and I are ok, but I don't know where Goofy is." Goofy called in next, "I'm in the rec. room. Everything's a mess, but I'm

ok." Dale's voice sounded next, "Dale here, I'm in the engine room. The engines are fine, but an emergence air lock has been activated in the cabin area." There

was a pause. "Nieva," they all yelled at once. "Everyone to the cabin area," Donald screamed through the intercom. Everyone ran to Nieva's room, but the door

was locked. Goofy opened the utility window, but all they saw on the other side was the empty void of space.


	4. Time and Relative Dimension in Space

**Dark Secrets**

******************by Dark Eco Heartless**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney. I don't own Doctor Who, or anything in Doctor Who.**

**Chapter 1**.**Time and Relative Dimension in Space**

* * *

Rose was sitting on a chair when the time flux storm hit. The TARDIS bucked under them. "Doctor," she sounded worried, "what was that!" The Doctor stopped

flipping switches and turned around. "Nothing to worry about, just a little flux," he said in a chirpy voice. The TARDIS bucked again, and Rose was thrown to the

ground. The control console started to spark. "Nothing to worry about," she said sarcastically. The TARDIS started to shake. "Incoming debris," The Doctor

shouted, unnecessarily loud. "That's odd," he said, looking at the scanner. "What is," Rose hollered above the noise. He started running around the consol,

flipping switches. "Doctor, what's odd," she shouted at him. He turned towards her; "I've nev…" suddenly the doors to the TARDIS flew open, and the control

consol went haywire. The Doctor whipped around and started pressing buttons like a mad man. "Rose, get that door closed," he shouted over his shoulder.

Rose ran to the door and closed it. The Doctor pushed one last button, and threw a lever, "there, we're clear of the storm!" Rose started walking back to the

main consol when something caught her foot. Looking down, she saw someone lying on the floor of the TARDIS. "Doctor, come here quick," she yelled. Noticing

the distress in her voice, he hastily made his way over to her. "What have we here," he said to himself. Rose knelt down and turned the unconscious girl over.

The Doctor suddenly stood up and ran to the consol. He pulled a big lever and started pushing more buttons. Rose was still knelt down over the girl, she couldn't

stop staring. She shook her head and looked up at The Doctor. "Wh-what is she," Rose stammered. The Doctor didn't hear her. "Doctor, why does she look like

a cartoon?" He turned around, "She's a three dimensional quantacartoonic being." Rose smirked. "Did you just make that up," she asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Yep," he said. "But that's not the point. If we don't get her back to where she came from, she will fade away in this realm." Rose stood up, "but where did she

come from?" he started punching buttons in a frustrated manner, "that's the thing; she could have come from any one of the quantum layers. If only we had a

trace of that realms power." Suddenly the girl coughed and a crackle of dark energy shot out of her hand and into the control consol. The doctor stood their in

shock. He had only seen that king of power one before. A man had appeared on the TARDIS from some dark portal a long time ago. The Doctor could

remember exactly what the man had said. "Time traveler, listen. Living things from my realm can not exist in this one for long, but these can." The man had

given The Doctor a stack of papers. He told The Doctor that if he should ever come across a girl from his realm with dark powers, that he should give her those

papers. "What did she just do," Rose asked, in surprise. The Doctor snapped back to the present. "Brilliant! That was just what we needed." He ran back to the

console and started pushing buttons. Rose stood up, "now what are you doing?" The Doctor spoke over his shoulder as he was pushing buttons and pulling

leavers. "I'm creating another time flux storm. But this time I will use that energy she released as a tracer signal. When I give you the signal, open the doors."

Rose nodded and went to the door. The Doctor stopped what he was doing and picked up the girl. He pulled out the papers and stuffed them in her pocket. Then

he gave Rose the signal. "Now,' she threw the doors, and the flux wind battered the inside of the TARDIS. Rose shielded her eyes, "Doctor are you sure she'll be

ok?" The wind was making it hard to talk. The Doctor staggered a little and yelled back, "she'll be fine, maybe some slight aging." "How slight," Rose shouted

back. The Doctor paused, "about two years. That's probably the same amount of time that's gone by in her dimension anyway." The girl started to stir, "no

more time for conversation!" With that, he threw her out the door and into the storm.


	5. Devolving

**Dark Secrets**

******************by Dark Eco Heartless**

**************Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**************Chapter: 5 Devolving**

* * *

A huge explosion nearly knocked the Legacy onto her side. The ships doctor ran to the port side of the helm and whipped out his telescope. What he saw chilled

his bones. "The star Pelusa," he yelled at the captain, "its gone SUPERNOVA!" The captain was already sprinting toward the helm. She vaulted up the stairs as an

entire star vanished into a titanic fireball. "Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle," she yelled at the helmsman. "Aye-Aye captain," he said. Mr. Arrow, the first mate

started yelling orders at the crew. "All hands fasten your lifelines!" Everyone started running around grabbing rope. Silver, the ships cook noticed that flaming

chunks of rock were burning holes in the sails. He grabbed Jim, the cabin boy and they ran to the front of the ship. At that exact same moment the captain saw

the holes in the sails and hollered, "Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" He headed for the nearest sail shouting, "Secure all sails! Reef them down men!" The ship was

speeding away from a wall of fire that was getting closer. A few crewmen started firing cannons at flaming rocks before they could hit the ship. Jim and Silver

were making their way toward the forward sail when something flew strait at Silver. The thing hit him then landed on the deck. Silver lost his balance and fell off

the side of the ship. Jim lunged for his rope, caught it and hauled him back up. Silver started to thank him, and then stopped as a colossal chunk of flaming rock

came hurtling toward the ship. A few crewmen tried in vain to stop it by firing the cannons at it. Everyone braced for an impact… that never came. The rock

started moving back until it was hurtling toward an immense vortex of fire. As the ship started tipping toward it, the lookout yelled, "Captain, the star!" The

doctor was still standing in the same place as the captain walked over to him. As they both stared at the vortex he said, "It's devolving into a," the flame of the

vortex could be seen reflected in his glasses as he said the two words that every spacer dreaded, "BLACK HOLE!" Jim just finished tying down the last sail and

was running toward the main mast when he heard Mr. Arrow yell, "You heard her men. Unfurl those sails!" Confused he started back toward the sail when the

captain shouted, "Mr. Hawkins, secure those lifelines." "Aye captain," he said and ran off. As the ship hurtled into the darkness of the hole the captain shouted,

"Hang on to your lifelines gents, its gonna be a bumpy ride!"

* * *

Nieva opened her eyes to blackness. There was a lot of yelling around her, and she was very disoriented. Suddenly there was an immense explosion, and she

was thrown backwards. An internal instinct took over and she slammed her claws into the wooden floor. She and everyone around her rode that blast out of the

blackness with blinding speed. They flew out into space cheering all the way. As the ship slowed down Nieva retracted her claws until her hands looked normal.

She stood up and realized that she was on a ship, in space! Everyone was cheering so much that she went unnoticed, except by one person. A man with a

robotic arm and leg walked up to her, "now what do we have here? Come with me, I'll take you to the captain." She looked at him suspiciously. "It would be

safer then being with this lot," he said pointing at the crew. He started walking toward what looked like the helm. She fallowed him through the crowd. She saw

all kinds of creatures, all alien to her. The man marched right up the stairs and said, "captain it appears we have a new passenger." The captain flipped around

and Nieva had to stop herself from gasping. The captain was, to say it bluntly, feline. "Silver, who is this," she said to the man. "duno capin, she came flying out

of that nova and knocked me clean off the ship. If it hadn't been for Jimbo their, Id still be spinnin around in that thing." She looked at him, "quite." The captain

turned to Nieva, "Ms., what is your name?" she looked up at the captain, "Nieva," she said. "Well then Nieva, Mr. Silver will escort you to my quarters. You will

wait there until further notice." She turned to Silver, "if you will." "Aye capin," he put his hand oh Nieva's shoulder and led her to the captain's cabin.


	6. Change of Plans

****

Dark Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**by Dark Eco Heartless**

**Chapter 6. Change of Plans**

**DEH: Ok I have combined dark energy into one word, darkngy. It saves time.**

* * *

It had been three days since Nieva landed on the Legacy. After Silver escorted her to the captains cabin, she had been questioned as to where she'd come from.

Nieva remembered what King Mickey had said about the world order; it was not a good idea to let on where you were from. Nieva explained that she had been

in a smaller vessel. It was damaged in the nova and she was thrown overboard. After she told her story the captain introduced herself as Captain Amelia and

offered her a change of clothes. Nieva had been completely shocked to find out that somehow her body had aged at least two years. She gratefully accepted

Amelia's offer, because her old clothes were extremely tight in some places. Amelia handed her a spare casual uniform, it was the only thing she had. As Nieva

started to undress a wad of papers fell out of her pocket. She tried to read them but they were I some cryptic language. Amelia offered to hold onto them for

her. She finished dressing, keeping her old shoes because they still fit. She kept the gloves due to the fact that Amelia was feline and they had been made for

someone with claws. Nieva thought this could be useful. She asked Amelia if she could modify the jacket a bit, it was too uniformy for her. She agreed seeing

that Nieva needed it more than she did. So Nieva sliced off the coattails and epaulets off with a little darkngy. The thoroughly shocked Amelia had suggested that

Neiva keep her ability's a secret from this particular crew. She had then gone on to assign Nieva to a post on the ship. Not knowing the first thing about sailing

she was stationed as Dr. Delbert Doppler's assistant. That had all been three days ago, now she was practically a full time secretary. She was sitting on the deck

arranging some notes and watching the crew work when she heard the lookout yell, "planet ho!" the ship was suddenly alive with activity as every one rushed

to see the distant planet. She started to make her way to the side of the boat when Jim came running up to her with a distressed look on his face. An uneasy

feeling came over her. "Jim, what's wrong," she asked him. "Nieva we have to go, I have to warn the captain. Silver's…" just then Silver staggered out from

below deck. Jim grabbed her arm and they both ran towards the captain's cabin. Nieva could hear Silver behind her. He blew on a whistle from his pocket and

yelled, "Change of plans boys. WE MOVE NOW!"

* * *

Amelia flew out of her cabin at the sound of the whistle. "What is the meaning of…" she started to say but Nieva grabbed her just as the crew started shooting.

She ran into the cabin and put Amelia down. Jim closed the door behind them. Dr. Doppler was in the room as well, studying some star maps. He turned around

when Jim closed the door, "What's going on?" Amelia straitened herself and hastened to her cabinet. She threw it open and grabbed a gun. "Pirates on my ship!

I'll see that they all hang," she said in rhythm with loading her gun. She turned to Doppler, "Doctor, are you familiar with one of these?" she tossed him the gun.

He caught it and started to reply, but the gun went off. The lamp right next to Amelia's head exploded causing her ears to droop. "No, nope, absolutely not," he

said very quickly and handed the gun to Jim. The color came back into Amelia's face and she went back to the cabinet smoothing back her facial fur. When she

turned around, she had some kind of sphere Nieva had never seen before. She tossed it to Jim saying, "guard this with your life." He nodded and put it in his

pocket. Amelia took a rifle from the cabinet and started to hand it to Nieva. Remembering the girls' special powers she kept it for herself. Suddenly there was a

crash outside, followed by cheering. Amelia scowled, "that will be the armory," she said looking at Nieva, "we need a way out of here." Nieva grinned, "I'm on it

captain." she held out her hand and a ball of darkngy formed in it. Amelia noticed that the claw spaces in the gloves filled out as she did this. Nieva threw the ball

and blasted out a hole in the floor. They jumped through into the bowels of the ship.

* * *

"Nieva lower that shield and seal the door," Amelia and Doppler jumped into the long boat. "Ay Capitan," Nieva slammed the heavy door and fused it to the wall

with a darkngy burst. "Good now pull the release lever." Jim ran over and pulled the lever. Before Nieva could lower her darkngy shield the door exploded sending

them both flying backwards. Jim landed in the boat and Nieva hit the opposite wall. Dazed she watched as Silver strode in and slammed the release lever into reverse.

The boat started rising. "Hold on," she shouted at the captain as she blasted the cables. The boat fell through the closing launch port. Nieva jumped over the catwalk

and through the port just as it slammed shut. Using a rope of darkngy , she grappled the side of the Legacy. She used the rope to slow her fall toward the long boat.

Hitting the deck with a loud thud she looked up to see a giant laser ball fire from the ship. It was heading straight for them. Amelia tried to swerve but it still hit them.

Spiraling out of control just above the planet they crash landed in a forest of mushroom shaped trees.


	7. On your Way

**Dark Secrets**

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**by Dark Eco Heartless**

**Chapter. 7 On Your Way**

* * *

"Is everyone all right," Amelia said. Jim stood up slowly, "yah, I'm fi… oof." Nieva fell out of a tree and landed on him. "I'm ok,"

she said, and quickly stood up. "Speak for yourself," Jim grumbled. "well that was not one of my better landings… ah!" Amelia

tried to stand but she clutched her side in pain and stumbled. Doppler caught her. She looked at Jim and held out a gun, "I want

you and Nieva to scout out a new position, one not so vulnerable." Jim took the gun and Nieva followed him. As she walked away

she heard Doppler say, "Now lets have a look at that."

* * *

Silver sat back in the Capitan's chair. He was trying to contemplate what to do next. Jim had the map that he was certain of. He sat

there thinking it all over when he heard a sound behind him. Experience told him not to look like he heard anything. He slowly rotated

his gun out of his arm. He spun around and cocked the gun in the same motion. There was no one there. He sighed and relaxed his

arm. "You'll have to be quicker then that," said a voice from behind him. Silver spun around, there standing next to the cabinet was a

man dressed in a black coat. He couldn't see the man's face because his hood was up. "What the devil! How'd you…" the man ignored

him. He opened the cabinet and removed a wad of papers. "I'm looking for a girl," he said. He put the papers in his pocket. Silver

laughed, "Aren't we all." The man looked at silver, "she is a very special girl." "Well," silver scratched his chin," the only girl I've seen is

that Nieva lass. But she's down on the planet." The man closed the cabinet, "John silver, I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

"Treasure tru-tru-treasure, buried in the centroid-centroid…"

"The centroid of the mechanism," Jim finished. "What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried at the center of this

planet." Silvers' goons looked at each other. They started digging where they stood, unsuccessfully. Silver rounded on Jim, "you know something.

You better get that map to work or so help me…" he knocked Jim and Nieva to the ground. The map fell out of Jims hand and Nieva caught it.

They were all in deep trouble unless she thought of something quick. She knew she could overpower all of them but she did not know if the

cliff could handle the stress of a fight. She looked at the ground and noticed a small hole with the same symbols as the map. She plunged the

map into the hole and there was a bright green flash. Over the side of the cliff a huge door opened. Inside it there was a swirling mass of white

clouds. "The lagoon nebula," Jim said in awe. "But that's half way cross the galaxy," Silver said in disbelief. A small map of the galaxy floated

out of the ground. Nieva watched as Jim and Silver pressed button after button trying to figure out how it worked. It was a portal that could take

anyone anywhere. Jim reached out and pressed one of the buttons and when the door opened Nieva gasped. Inside was more gold then she

had ever seen ever. Silver's men cheered and rushed in, but Silver stayed behind. He whispered something in Jim's ear and Jim nodded. Silver

turned to Nieva, "I think it's time you be on your way little missy." Nieva had no idea what he was talking about. "I made a promise to an old friend

of yours," silver said as he led her to the door. "What are you talking about," she said as Jim pressed another button on the map. The door closed

then opened again to a place that Nieva did not recognize. As she stepped through the portal she heard Jim say behind her, "don't worry I will explain

everything to the captain." They both waved goodbye as Silver pressed another button on the map.


	8. Inferno

**Dark Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**by Dark Eco Heartless**

**Chapter. 8 Inferno**

* * *

"One, two, three!" Merlin flicked his wand and the great crest cracked off the side of the castle.

Leon looked down at the wreckage, "that's going to take forever to clean up." There was a loud roar,

Leon looked up. Cid's gummy ship was flying toward the castle. "Hey Leon," cid's sounded over the radio,

"finally got this hunk of junk running." "Great Cid, now lower some cables down to Yuffie's ground

crew and we'll get this done in half the time." Leon watched as cables descended from the ship.

Suddenly the ground rumbled beneath his feet. There was an immense cracking sound as a large section

of piping pried itself from the castle wall. Leon flung himself out of the way as a large piece of rock landed

where he was standing a moment ago. He grabbed his radio, "Yuffie, clear the area below the castle!"

her voice sounded through the device, "why what's…" Leon could hear the debris hitting the ground

through the radio. "Right I'm on it," her radio clicked off. There was a loud wrenching noise as the

rest of the pipes pulled free from the wall. Leon saw that they were falling right towards Cid's

ship. Leon shouted into his radio, "Cid get out of there." Cid's voice came through, "no time, gotta

eject." Leon started to panic, "Cid move!" "I can't the buttons stuck! Wait, there's someone on the ship."

Leon watched as the pipes landed on the ship, crushing the cockpit. The flaming mass of metal and

gummy hurtled to the ground and crashed onto the great crest creating a massive flaming inferno.

* * *

Nieva turned around as the door closed. She was standing on a bunch of pipes protruding from a wall.

She walked to the edge and peered over. She gazed at the wide open space all around her. In front of

her was a little town. She was trying to figure out a way to get down when she heard a roar right below

her. Getting down on her knees she looked over the edge of the pies and saw a huge gummy ship

flying right towards her. She stood up when the ship stopped right below her. Suddenly there was an

immense cracking sound behind her. The pipes were pulling out of the wall. She was thrown into open

air and falling toward the gummy ship. As she fell she saw a man in the cockpit furiously pressing buttons

and flipping switches. She landed on the hull, hard. When she stood up she heard a horrible wrenching

noise. Looking up she saw the rest of the pipes pull free and fall right toward the ship. She started running

to the edge, and then she remembered the man in the cockpit. She sprinted to the front of the ship and

stood on the glass. The man inside looked up at her then said something into his radio. She punched through

the glass grabbed the man and jumped off the ship. She jumped back and forth between the falling rocks

until finally landing on a ledge. She set the man down and watched as the pipes hit the ship and sent it

hurtling to the ground. The man was out cold. She looked at where she had landed and found it was not a

ledge but a walk way. She looked over the edge and saw people down on the ground. The man needed help

so she picked him up and carried him down the walkway.


	9. A Little Shocked

**Dark Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. All credit goes to SquareSoft and Disney.**

**by Dark Eco Heartless**

**Chapter. 9 A Little Shocked**

* * *

"So, Nieva's your name. Well I would like to personally thank you for saving my life," Cid sat

up from the bed. Nieva had carried him all the way down to the bailey. She had been intercepted

by Merlin, who took her and Cid back to his house. There she met Arith, who took up the task

of healing Cid. "Cid lay down, you still need rest," she said and pushed him back down. Merlin

stood up from his chair, "I shall go tell Leon that Cid has woken up, and that we have a new guest."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Moments later, Leon opened the door and walked in. Yuffie

came bounding in right behind him. Leon walked over to the bed, "Cid, how are you feeling."

Cid sat up, "I'm fine thanks to my new friend here." He gestured toward Nieva and she blushed

with embarrassment. Yuffie bounced over to her, "who are you?" Arith stood up, "Leon, Yuffie,

this is Nieva. She is the one that saved Cid…" At that moment Merlin appeared at the door.

"Everyone we have a problem." They all turned to look at him. "The gummy material from Cid's

ship has melted to the rubble and is emitting some king of magnetic field." Yuffie bounced on the

balls of her feet, "so what does that mean?" "It means that I can't move it with my magic, and

the pieces are too big for anyone to move." Yuffie's smile vanished, "how are we going to finish

the restoration now?" Nieva was completely lost, "excuse me, but what is it you are trying to

restore?" Merlin walked up to her, "this may come as a shock my dear, but ever since you arrived

here I have had the strangest feeling that I've seen you before." Now she was really confused,

"how could you have known me before now, I've only lived in two places in my whole life." Merlin

smiled, "Radiant Garden and Disney Castle, right?" "How do you know that," she said a little shocked.

"The only way you could have known that…" "Is if I lived in Radiant Garden," Merlin finished. Nieva

plopped down in the chair behind her, "Come to think of it, I did hear of a wizard that lived in the

town. But what are you doing here?" "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already, Hallow

Bastion is Radiant Garden." Nieva's mouth fell open. "How…how," she stammered. They all explained

how the world was overrun by darkness, and how Maleficent ruined what was left. She sat back

in the chair, "so you're telling me that my entire home was destroyed?" Leon frowned, "I know

this is hard to take in, but…" Nieva stood up, "no, I want to help restore this world to the way it was."

She clenched her fists, "and I know I can be a lot of help." Leon turned to leave, "well that's good to

hear. We need all the help we can get. Now, Cid Yuffie lets go and see how bad that pile is."

Cid stood up and walked over to Leon. Nieva stood up too, "I'm coming too." "I think we should

take her with us, there's something funny about her," Cid whispered to Leon. He nodded, "ok, you

can come too. Arith, Merlin I need you to stay here in case there are more injured people." They both

nodded. "Ok let's go," he said and gestured to the three of them.


End file.
